From Danger to Delirium
by Katie Jane
Summary: When a young man returns to Kenshin from his past, bringing with his the name of Tomoe and a threat to all their lives, Megumi decides the best action to stop Kenshin meeting this challenge is to drug him. Big mistake. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Revisiting Past

Kenshin's eyes flashed open as a small chack noise signalled the opening of a nearby sliding door. He sat up, looking towards the hall with narrowed eyes. He glanced beside him to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. He slowly got up, pulling his yukata tight and lifting a bokken from a stand on a nearby cabinet. A cold presence loomed over him and he shivered. A small nag in the back of his mind recognised the presence, but he couldn't place it. He slowly slid the door open and slipped outside, pulling it closed silently behind him. He crept with a silence true to its name and slinked down the corridor. He paused at a corner, the presence just around it. He gripped the bokken tighter. He knew that this person must have been a hitokiri, or another kind of fighter to have such a huge kenki. He idly wondered if he should wake Kaoru, when a creak in the floorboards made him disregard all thoughts aside the one of who was coming round the corner. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he stepped back, preparing to hit the intruder as he came into sight. His hiten mitsurugi-ryu may be loosing itself with his deterioration, but what choice did he have but to fight? A black haired man came into view, about 6 foot 4 and towering over Kenshin. Their eyes met momentarily before both lashed out. Each one stopped a hairsbreadth away from hitting the other, Kenshin's bokken against the intruders neck and the intruders sword against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin looked up into the vivid blue eyes of the intruder, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He felt his opponent's kenki spike in anticipation of the fight ahead, but he stepped back and lowered his sword. Kenshin lowered his bokken likewise, waiting silently, on guard. The man spoke, and Kenshin couldn't help feeling he did know this man.

"You. I challenge you to a match, Battosai." Kenshin's eyes narrowed further at the mention of his old name, and subconsciously gripped his bokken tighter still.

"I have no intention of fighting. Who are you and why do you come with this challenge?" He was speaking softly, all too aware of his sleeping wife just a small distance away.

"I will not speak my reasons. If you want them, fight and win!" His loud voice echoed down the corridor and Kenshin felt Kaoru's presence stir.

"Not here. I won't fight you." The man grinned as Kenshin stepped back once more.

"Why? Style rotting inside that feeble body of yours, or are you trying to stop before your lover over there gets involved?" Kenshin's features stayed calm, but his heart beat hard in his chest. Was that a threat?

Kenshin felt a build in his kenki and he leapt from his position, gliding past Kenshin as if he were standing still. Kenshin was after him a flash, shouting a warning to his beloved.

"Kaoru!!" He heard her sit up in bed and caught up to the man as he tried to open the door. It slid open with a slam, Kaoru turning to the door and gasping in shock as Kenshin's bokken connected with the man's sword. The blade dug deeply into the wood but didn't break through. Kenshin realised he would have huge problems winning this fight with a bokken and risked a look behind him to see Kaoru, sitting shocked on her knees in their futon. "Kaoru… Yahiko." This time it was the man's eyes that narrowed, and he shoved Kenshin back, whose feet slid a few feet across the floor towards Kaoru before he could stop himself. The man 

struck, and Kenshin lifted his bokken in both hands to block. The sword was successfully blocked, but Kenshin realised it was being held in the man's left hand. He moved to free one of his hands, but the man's foot hit him hard in the cheek before he had the chance. Kenshin was fired across the room and slammed into the paper and wood walls, smashing easily through them and landing on the wooden flooring the other side. The man jumped after him, but Kenshin was already on his feet and launched forward, shouting loudly. "Kaoru!!" His shout bought her to her senses and she rose from her position, pulling on a jacket as she sprinted from the room, casting one last worried glance at Kenshin and the man in a deadlock of blade and bokken before running from the dojo, towards town. She had to get Yahiko before it was too late. She wondered if Kenshin intended for Yahiko to fight the man. The warm air quickly made her begin to sweat, her breathing heavy as she ran father into town, preying that Kenshin would be okay until her return with her first student.

"Who is Yahiko then?" The mans voice was taunting, and Kenshin threw his bokken out, making the man's sword fly off him to create an opening. He, however, didn't take it. The man picked up on it and smirked, but let his sword hang in his right hand at his side. "The inheritor of the sakabatou? That Yahiko?" A mute nod from Kenshin made the man throw his head back in a laugh. "You need another to fight your battles for you?" Kenshin did not answer. He finally remembered where he had met this man before. Back when he had been with Tomoe, the children he had played with around their home had etched themselves into his memory. He looked at the vivid blue eyes and knew he was right.

"Why do you raise a sword against this one?" The man bared his teeth.

"You killed, killed and killed, and then with those bloody hands you touched us all! Then you left, and left behind you a string of men each stronger than the last looking for a "Battousai"! They smelt the blood you left on us! They came for us. We had to fight! You tainted us all with your killing and left us to fend for ourselves, outcast from the village!" Kenshin felt his heart beat faster, louder in his chest. He hadn't known. He'd never been back to that place. Kenshin cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed, his heart aching. Were the others okay? Was it true? Had he unwittingly caused their suffering?" Kenshin grunted as the man swung again, blocking another blow. This time, though, the Bokken gave out and the sword sliced it cleanly in two. Kenshin jumped back. It was at times like this he wished that he hadn't given Yahiko the sakabatou. A clatter came from down the hall and Kenshin turned, horrified, to see Kenji standing there with wide eyes.

"No, Kenji! Run!" Kenshin's shout made the boy of five jump, but he couldn't move. He stared at the blade in the other man's hand. It was mere inches from his daddy's neck. Kenshin saw his son's shoulders shaking, and wished he had thought to tell Kaoru to take the boy with her. The man looked at the miniature Himura Battosai before him and grimaced.

"A wife I can comprehend, but a son? A sinner like you holds no right to create life when you stole so much of it! You have no right to bloody more innocent lives with the taint of your filthy hands!" The sword was pulled back, and Kenshin lifted the hilt of the bokken to block 

again, but so strong was the swing that it sliced straight through, piercing his side. Kenshin's blood sprayed over the white paper of what was left of the wall and he fell to one knee, forcing himself to stand then turn as the man jumped over him, his crazed sword now turned on Kenji.

"No! Kenji!" Kenshin leapt forward, ignoring the stabbing pain in his sliced side as he jumped over the man, landing between the two, facing the man. His sword sliced from Kenshin's right shoulder to his left hip, leaving a deep gouge that sprayed his crimson life over the floor, ceiling, walls and over the man himself. Kenji screamed loudly as Kenshin fell back, catching him in a way from behind, but being pushed to the floor beneath the weight, not strong enough to stop the fall. Kenshin slowly got to his knees, not turning to check on his son. Just then the door at the front of the dojo slammed open and Yahiko appeared, panting hard with Kaoru, Sanosuke and Megumi at his heels. The man lowered his sword, looking down to Kenshin with a look of disgust on his face.

"You aren't even a shadow of your former Hitokiri self. There is no point in defeating you as you are now. Get stronger and meet me in Kyoto. Else I'll be back here, and I'll wipe out each trace of Hitokiri Battosai, the rurouni and Himura Kenshin, including his heir." He leapt back through the bedroom and out the open door, disappearing in a giant leap over the wall. Sanosuke moved to chase after him, but Kenshin spoke softly.

"Leave him." Kenshin's eyes were shadowed and he turned around, taking his unconscious son in his arms and turning back to them. His heart wrenched as Kaoru gasped, pushing Yahiko out the way and running forward.

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru's cry was unnecessary, as Megumi was already pulling drawers in her medicine chest open. She looked over him, but shook her head.

"So far as I can tell its just shock. The only remedy is rest." Kaoru nodded and Kenshin turned back towards Kenji's room. As he walked away Megumi and Kaoru followed, but Sano and Yahiko looked at all the damage to the dojo. Sano whistled loudly.

"This guy must've been good." Yahiko picked up the end of Kenshin's bokken and Sano looked over his shoulder, then they both looked around the bloodied walls. Yahiko stood up, dropping the bokken's end and subconsciously looking at the sakabatou on his hip. If Kenshin had been wielding this, then he would have stood a better chance. The hits that sliced through the bokken wouldn't have hit him. They both followed towards Kenji's room to see Kaoru fussing over her son while Megumi pulled Kenshin's yukata from his shoulders. They both flinched as they saw the two deep wounds, and Megumi put her hands over her mouth to hold in a gasp. Kenshin closed his eyes as she quickly turned to Yahiko and Sano.

"Water, now. Sanosuke, go and boil some. Yahiko, please bring in his futon and set it." They both nodded and left to do their tasks. Kaoru turned around, satisfied her son was in no danger, and gasped loudly as she saw Kenshin's wounds.

"Kenshin!" She rushed forward and moved to touch him, but Megumi caught her hand and shook her head. Kenshin's eyes were in shadow and he was very still. Kaoru let her hand drop. Why did this happen? She was sure Kenshin was already blaming himself for it.

Yahiko came back in and dropped the futon to the floor, going back out for the covers. Sano came in with a bowl of boiling water and set it beside Megumi, who took the cloth he had been using to hold it and dipped it inside the water, wringing it out, flinching as the boiling water poured over her hands.

"Hey Vixen, don't do that!" Sano leapt forward, taking the cloth from her and wringing it out himself. She smiled, blushing lightly. She took the outstretched cloth from him and dabbed at the wound in Kenshin's side. He flinched, but made no other movement. Yahiko re-entered and dropped the pillow and cover down onto the futon, leaning down and making it, folding back the cover so it was easy to get into. Kaoru smiled a thanks, her pale face showing the shock of seeing Kenshin in such a bad way. Last time he had been so badly hurt was after his battle with Enishi. Although they were a lot worse then. She took Kenshin's hand, and he looked up to her. Kaoru smiled up to him, but he didn't respond to it. Kaoru bit her lip, squeezing his hand tighter. His violet eyes were blank, did he even recognise her? He gently squeezed back, and Kaoru wanted to sigh in relief, but he looked back down to the floor afterwards and she looked to Megumi, who shrugged. Sano wrung out the cloth again and handed it back to her as she dabbed at Kenshin's other wound now. They were both bleeding profusely, and she soon sighed.

"It's no good; they're too deep and won't stop bleeding. We'll just have to bind them." Megumi took bandages from her chest, but first took out a small tin of cream, massaging it around and into his wounds. She quickly bandaged him up and Kenshin looked up.

"I thank you Megumi-dono, that I do." She smiled, glad to hear his familiar phrase, but his voice was heavy and she took out a small pouch from her chest.

"Kaoru-chan, please make some tea and put some of this in it for Ken-san, it will numb the pain." Kaoru nodded, taking the pouch and leaving reluctantly. Yahiko stood behind Kenshin awkwardly, waiting in silence to be spoken to, resisting the temptation to question him. Sano also seemed to be itching to ask questions. Megumi helped Kenshin stand up and moved to take him over to the futon Yahiko had placed out for him, but Kenshin took a step towards the door. "Ken-san?" He shook his head, moving away from her grasp and out into the corridor. He looked over the broken, blood-spattered walls and sighed.

"Yahiko." Yahiko moved to stand beside him, taking the sakabatou from his obi without even questioning. He knelt before Kenshin and held it up to him. He had learnt to use it well, but now the man for whom it existed needed it more. Yahiko looked up in surprise as Kenshin closed his fingers back over the sheathe, pushing it back towards him.

"Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

"The sakabatou is yours now, Yahiko. The favour this ones asks of you is a different one." Sano turned away from Megumi upon hearing this, his curiosity peaked. "I ask you to protect this one's home." Kenshin started towards the practise hall, and Yahiko ran after him.

"Protect it? But where will you be?" Kenshin ignored the question, walking in silence with Yahiko until they reached the practise hall, where he pulled a bokken from the wall and threaded it into his belt. His eyes were still cast to the floor, and Yahiko shivered slightly. He was radiating a very cold aura.

"Kyoto." Yahiko's mouth fell open.

"Kyoto? Kenshin, you can't be thinking of going?" Yahiko followed as Kenshin left the practise hall and headed towards the kitchen, where Kaoru was busying herself making tea. She looked up as he entered, smiling warmly and pouring some tea into a cup, slipping some of the powder into it. She glanced at the bokken in his belt, but handed the tea to him after stirring it slightly and he took it, sipping it warily. Yahiko was resisting the urge to tell Kaoru about Kyoto. Would he ask her to go with him? Would he even tell her at all? He soon got his answer.

"Kaoru. This one will be going to Kyoto." The teapot fell to the floor, but Yahiko grabbed the handle before it hit, saving it. He sighed, but didn't interrupt as she turned to Kenshin and took his arms in her hands, squeezing them tightly. Kenshin didn't look up, but put his tea on the side. "This one asks that you stay here with Yahiko and Sanosuke, so that you and Kenji are protected." Kaoru shook her head.

"No way Kenshin! I'm staying with you! After all that's happened how could I not stay by your side?" Kenshin lifted his arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kaoru. This one will be facing a man much stronger than you, and cannot run the risk of putting you in harm's way. This one will be back, please do not worry." Kaoru felt tears in her eyes as flashbacks came from when he left for Kyoto the first time. She still had nightmares about that.

"No! I'm coming with you. Yahiko and Sanosuke can look after Kenji." Kenshin shifted in their hug, releasing her and stepping back, looking up to her with empty eyes.

"You are very important to this one, and if this battle isn't seen to, then he will come here for you. It will be fine; this one will not be defeated." Kaoru looked dubious.

"Look at you, Kenshin…" Kenshin nodded, his eyes focusing behind her as if looking straight through her.

"This one knows the danger. He will be taking steps. Please, Kaoru, stay here." Kaoru shook her head, and Kenshin sighed. In a flash Kaoru was falling forward and Kenshin caught her in his arms. Yahiko blinked in surprise, he hadn't even seen Kenshin move. How could he still move that fast if his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu was ineffective? "Yahiko. Please take her and make 

sure that she does not follow this one. That goes for you too, and you Sanosuke." He turned to the door, and Sano peeked around it, laughing nervously.

"Knew I was there the whole time huh?" Kenshin nodded, finished his tea, and then left the kitchen. Yahiko, with Kaoru unconscious in his arms, looked up to Sano and grinned. Sanosuke nodded, they were going to follow him regardless of what he said. His only complaint was having to leave Tsubame.

Just outside the door, though, Kenshin fell forward onto his front and didn't get up, and Megumi appeared at Sanosuke's elbow.

"Take him to the futon in Kenji-chan's room and put Kaoru with him, please. Let's hurry and clean up the mess, then we can prepare." Yahiko and Sanosuke exchanged nervous glances. The vixen was up to something, and had drugged Kenshin without his knowledge.

"Impressive, Vixen." Sanosuke laughed, turning and lifting Kenshin from the floor. Together they all trudged to Kenji's room, and set their cargo into the soft futon.

"So what do we do now?" Sanosuke asked warily, and Megumi grinned.

"We clear up the mess, Sano. Hurry." Sano sighed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Upon Waking

Kenshin's eyes flew open, and he whipped to his feet without heeding the protests of his painful body

Kenshin's eyes flew open, and he whipped to his feet without heeding the protests of his painful body. He looked around and realised he wasn't in his own room, and a woman was sleeping soundly beside him. He looked down at her suspiciously, trying to remember. She was vaguely familiar to him, and yet he couldn't place it. He looked across the room to see a young boy asleep in a futon, with long ginger hair akin to his own. He stared at the young boy, uncertainty clouding his heart. What on earth was going on? The shoji clacked open and Megumi, Sanosuke and Yahiko stepped in, all looking tired but triumphant. Kenshin looked over them too with suspicion. He could smell blood in the air, and knew something was wrong. Very wrong. And he was surrounded by people he didn't know. Then his eyes fell on the younger man with black hair and a sword on his hip. Wasn't that his own sakabatou? Why did this young man wear it as if it was his? Yahiko was standing uncertainly in the doorway. Why was Kenshin acting to strange? He figured he'd be angry about Megumi drugging him, but why was he the one being looked at so violently? Kenshin was suddenly gone, and Yahiko leapt back as Sano pulled Megumi out of the way. Kenshin landed behind Yahiko, putting a hand over the end of the sakabatou to prevent it being drawn. However, Yahiko had no intension of drawing it. He stood calmly with Kenshin behind him, waiting for him to speak.

"Who are you and why do you have the sakabatou?" Yahiko turned to face him incredulously.

"Kenshin?" Kenshin's amber eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that name?" Kenshin asked, his eyes now flicking to all the occupants in the room, awake or otherwise. His golden orbs lingered over the sleeping woman. Why was he so attracted to her damnit? It was distracting. Yahiko stepped away from him, risking a glance at Megumi.

"Megumi… What the hell is going on here?" Megumi was looking distraught, her usually confident demeanour cracking.

"I don't know, Yahiko. I added a small amount of a drug used to induce short term amnesia; I hoped it would stop him remembering yesterday. I didn't think even for a second that it might erase everything else as well." Yahiko turned to stare bluntly at her, forgetting he was no longer dealing with the gentle Rurouni he was so familiar with. That was a mistake that would cost him. Kenshin leapt forward, and in a flash the sakabatou was slipped from Yahiko's belt and drawn, and Kenshin was standing ready. Yahiko swore under his breath.

"Kenshin. Don't be silly. This is your family – we're your friends! We are not your enemies. Look, Kenji is here – Your child. And Kaoru – Your wife! Would you hurt them?" Kenshin's eyes fell once more to the sleeping woman, and he felt an unfamiliar ache in his heart as she stirred. He longed to touch her – to hold her. But why? And how did these people know him?

"Kenshin…" The mutter came from the raven haired beauty as her sapphire orbs opened, looking around her groggily and blinking at the unsheathed sakabatou in Kenshin's hand. "Kenshin? What are you doing?" She got to her feet slowly, walking towards Kenshin. Yahiko took her arm, but she shrugged it off, staring at Kenshin. Why was he holding his sword that way? Why was he facing off as if he intended to fight Yahiko? Why was he looking at her like that…? Not the familiar loving smile she knew, but a confused, angry expression. She gasped and covered her mouth as their eyes met. Golden eyes? She turned to the three standing behind her. "What's going on? What happened? Why is he the Batto-" She was quickly cut off as Kenshin leapt forward, grabbed her by her wrist and twisted her into an arm lock. She cried out, collapsing to her knees and doubling over under the strength of his hold.

"You know me. None can know of Battosai's existence. Die!" He twisted the blade in his hand, and shifted the point to Kaoru's back. He didn't understand anything here, but the one thing he was sure of was that no one was to know of his existence.

"Wait, Kenshin!" Megumi shouted, and his sword lingered. "She's your wife! What do you think you're doing?" Kenshin glared at the purple-adorned woman.

"I am married to Tomoe! None can know of Battousai's existence!" He moved to stab again, but Kaoru whispered quietly, and Kenshin's well-trained ears couldn't help hearing.

"What about your vow not to kill?" He faltered. She was telling the truth, he with all his enhanced senses could tell she was. And despite her position, she wasn't nervous at all. Her heart-beat was regular and her breathing even. "What about your vow to love me until the end of our lives?" Kenshin's hand relaxed around her wrist, his mind stalling. What on earth was going on? Why would he vow not to kill? When had he made that promise? He loved ­

Tomoe. Kaoru could sense him faltering. She clenched her eyes shut as she spoke again, her voice gentle and filled with empathy. "Kenshin… Tomoe died… A long time ago..." Kenshin drew a sharp intake of breath, and Kaoru rubbed her wrist as he released her. He held his head as flashes of that horrible day came into his mind afresh. Tomoe… She was gone. She was gone because of him. He fell to his knees, the sakabatou falling beside him.

"Tomoe…" He leant over, his head resting on the floor as tears started dripping unbidden down his cheeks. Then the image of Tomoe lying dead in his arms changed, mutated. The woman lying there now was slightly smaller, with a kinder face and big blue eyes. But she was in pain. A cruciform was carved into her cheek. A large wound pierced her stomach. Inside his mind he ran his fingers over the wound, feeling her life slip away from her. "No! Kaoru! Don't go!" He yelled, his mind flashing with images of Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko and Kaoru. And of Aoshi, Misao and all the oniwabanshu. His despairing mind made no sense of what was laid bare before him. Kaoru was there, right in front of him, yet in his mind he saw her die. Why was she dying? That was his fault too. He knew it was his fault. It was his fault that Tomoe left too. He grabbed the Sakabatou from the floor beside him, and in his confused, unfamiliar state, he held the blade in his hands. He pulled it into the air and bought it down, aiming for his heart, but his fingers slipped over the blade, slicing into him. Sanosuke was holding the hilt, and Yahiko was holding Kenshin from behind. Kaoru was staring at him with pain-filled eyes. What was happening? Why was it happening? She ran forward, taking his face in her hands and wiping his tears with her fingers.

"Kenshin. Oh Kenshin, please don't cry. Please don't be sad. It's all okay. Remember? You said you could find peace with me. Please!" Tears were falling down her own cheeks, and Kenshin looked up into her eyes. Why was she crying? Did he mean as much to her as he thought she did to him? He tried to reach up to her, but Yahiko had his hands held firmly behind him. She looked desperately at him, and he released Kenshin hesitantly. Sanosuke returned the sakabatou to Yahiko as he stood, and Yahiko returned it skilfully to its sheath. Kenshin's arms wrapped around Kaoru's shoulders.

"Don't cry, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru looked up in surprise. She could see his violet orbs staring back at her and smiled widely. But they were filled with pain, with confusion. She wanted to help. But she couldn't remember. She had been talking to Kenshin and then suddenly… "This one apologises, Kaoru-dono. You were knocked out by this one in order to keep you here." Kenshin's mouth spoke before he realised what he was saying, and suddenly everything fell into place. His horrible past, his meeting with Kaoru and Yahiko and Sanosuke. His fight with Shishio and then with Enishi. Then the battle with the boy from his and Tomoe's old life. And then Kaoru… Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono…" More tears slipped down his cheeks, the pain of his life restored over a matter of minutes. He felt as if he was being torn apart. He felt empty. He knew he should feel ashamed of his tears, knew he should try to control himself, but all the ghosts that had been haunting him for so many years seeped into his current reality, and regret, fear, longing, anger and depression rained down inside his aching head. Kaoru held him closer, resting his head on her shoulder and putting one arm over his shoulders, the other running through his hair. She rubbed his shoulder gently, surprised to find him shaking, his small body wracked with sobs. Kaoru threw a dirty look at the three still standing in the ­doorway. She knew this was somehow their fault. Her husband, the rurouni of her dreams, was resting in her arms shaking in a way she'd never known. Although she felt honoured to be so highly trusted, she couldn't help feeling that this wasn't her Kenshin. At Kaoru's look, the three backed from the room and left the two in silence. None of them spoke as they went out into the darkness and sat around the well. They weren't sure what to do, so they just sat and waited for the berating that would undoubtedly come in the form of Kaoru and her Bokken.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend's Omen

Kaoru finally did emerge from their room, but instead of anger and a solid beating heading their way, they saw a tear-stained girl with a sudden frailty that made her seem all too delicate to be their Kaoru

Kaoru finally did emerge from their room, but instead of anger and a solid beating heading their way, they saw a tear-stained girl with a sudden frailty that made her seem all too delicate to be their Kaoru. She pretended not to notice their stares as she sat down on the porch, and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well?" Her voice was demanding, but tired. The three exchanged meaningful looks.

"Is Ken-san..?"

"Asleep thank you, Megumi. Now do please explain to me why my husband has just been sent through a life of misery in a matter of minutes. And be honest and quick about it. I want to be there if he wakes up." Megumi nodded solemnly, heaving a sigh.

"You see, Kaoru-san, I just didn't want Ken-san to leave you, us. I thought if I stopped him going and added a little of that amnesia drug to his tea, then he would forget last night and stay as if nothing had happened. These two lugs helped me fix up the mess they left." Kaoru was looking at her in disbelief. She could understand their not wanting Kenshin to leave, she herself had tried to stop him, but to drug him was completely another thing.

"So what did you expect? Even if that plan had worked, then the man would come back and attack all of us, and Kenshin wouldn't have a clue why!" Megumi lowered her head.

"Well… Once he saw the face again he'd probably remember. Like tonight, his amnesia was tripped off by your words. It's the same mechanism. Kaoru-san, I never imagined it would affect him so. Please forgive my serious lack of judgement." Kaoru was still looking at the floor, barely acknowledging the seriousness that the vixen so often lacked.

"Oh so that makes it okay does it? Didn't you see him? He tried to kill himself, Megumi! Do you understand that? God knows he probably would have succeeded too if Sanosuke and Yahiko hadn't been there! And what do we do now? We have a broken man who will shortly have to engage in a fight for his life yet again, when he can barely support his own weight!" Megumi lowered her head. She was ashamed of herself. Yahiko and Sanosuke kept to a remorseful silence throughout the whole exchange, and were awaiting their turn. However, they were spared the onslaught as a small clack signalled the opening of the shoji door to Kenshin's room. Kaoru instantly stood up and twirled around, running out of sight to aid her rurouni. Not one of the trio left their spot, and instead all waited for her return. They would face her anger head on, as they decided it was just punishment for their actions. And Kaoru ­

was right. They hadn't considered what would happen when the man returned. They seriously doubted whether they could down an enemy that Kenshin failed to.

They were soon broken from their individual thoughts when Kaoru returned, alone and trembling. Yahiko looked up to her, but held the silence as she returned to sitting on the porch. Sanosuke prodded Megumi in the back to get her to question the young lady, but Megumi held fast to the silence, forcing him to speak up in her place.

"Uh… Jou-chan? Kenshin alright?" She whipped her head up, tears stinging her eyes, and Sano stared at her, unsure of what to do or say.

"No! He isn't okay! He left. He left to walk, to straighten his thoughts, and when I tried to follow him he shouted at me. Sano, he shouted. He never shouts!" She broke down into a fresh round of tears and Sano sidled over with his hands in his pockets, extracting one to awkwardly pat her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Kaoru, is it okay for Kenshin to be alone?" Yahiko words were spoken carefully, hoping not to anger or upset her further. She looked up to him, tears dripping down her cheeks, and he sighed. He shouldn't have asked, but he couldn't help wondering.

"I don't know, Yahiko-chan. Someone probably should follow him…" Yahiko nodded and fell into silence. No one wanted to be the one to trail the ex-hitohiri. In his fragile state of mind, who knows what he'd do to an unknown stalker. Kaoru suddenly looked up as if trying to recall some excruciatingly hard memory to find, and all three looked at her with a suppressed curiosity. "I don't think he took a bokken with him…" They all understood and as one rose to their feet, running to the dojo gate with little adieu. Kenshin was unarmed, and even in Tokyo there were frequently fighters trying to attack, ambush or otherwise harm the former Battosai in some way. Normally he'd never dream of leaving the dojo without a weapon, but in his current state he probably didn't even consider it. They were all past the gate and separating into the surrounding town in moments, leaving Kenji asleep.

Kenshin was walking down a small trail that led into the woodland. Despite the darkness throwing ominous shadows over the ground, he felt more at peace here than in the city centre. He sighed and veered into the trees where a muffled shout came from somewhere above him.

"I told you he sensed us!" Kenshin looked up, startled from his reverie, and leapt back as an arrow embedded into the ground at his feet. He silently cursed himself. How had he not noticed their presences? A few more arrows fired in his direction and he threw himself against a tree, the arrows embedding into the other side. His head span and he gripped the tree tightly. Curse Megumi and her herbal concoction. He reached for his Sakabatou, his stupefied mind not realising that it should have been a bokken there instead of his sword. He was still reliving violently vivid memories where he held his sakabatou at his side, and others where he held a proper katana. He sighed again as he tried to bring his focus back to his ­

current predicament. An arrow swept around the tree and Kenshin gasped as it grazed his chest. How had he missed their movement from tree to tree? Then a more worrying occurrence made him question just how inhibited his senses were. He tripped – falling head first to the mangled roots of the giant tree. He swore as he felt his wound reopen, and his forearms burned with pain from friction grazes. He flinched as he turned around, and then leant back on his elbows as he came face to face with the point of several katana blades.

"Well well. Not on top form tonight, eh Battosai?" Kenshin snarled a reply consisting of curse words he usually wouldn't be caught muttering, but he found he cared little. He swore at them, and at himself for forgetting his sakabatou – or bokken or whatever other weapon he was currently supposed to be using. One of the blades retracted, but the others pressed closer to his throat, and he wondered if he was actually about to meet his end. The sword that had been withdrawn now came back full force, aiming for his chest. A sharp yelp sounded into the clearing as he was hit in the side by a blur of movement so fast Kenshin's disorientated brain failed to register it. He only realised that the man, and his sword, fell harmlessly to the ground. The others lifted their swords to finish the job, but they froze mid-strike and fell to the floor around him. He looked around suspiciously, slowly getting to his feet. He rested a hand on the tree for some much-needed support, looking around the darkness, trying to sense out the hidden attackers.

"Who's there?" His voice was husky, and he silently swore at himself once more. He was in a terrible state. He should never have left the dojo.

"Wow Himura, you're in a real bad way again. What happened?" The cheery voice's owner landed next to Kenshin with such speed that it made his vision swirl and his stomach lurched in response. He groaned and leant back against the tree, holding his head. He'd been saved, as far as he could tell from his unreliable memories, by Misao. He imagined that his mind was like a book that someone had ripped up and thrown across a room, then poured water over the pieces. He was standing there, seeing all the bits of pictures that he knew belonged to his life somewhere, but had no idea where or when they fitted in.

"Let's get him back to the dojo, Misao." The dark voice behind Kenshin startled him from his thoughts, and he spun around. Once more his vision swam before him, and Aoshi gripped his arm tightly. Kenshin saw flashes of pictures – him fighting this tall dark man on several occasions, but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. He frantically searched for the most recent memory in the scraps of paper, and was horrified when he realised he was being sat down in a warm atmosphere. Kaoru was kneeling in front of him, and he jumped back into Sanosuke, who held his shoulders to stop Kenshin falling to the floor as he swayed dangerously. He could hear Misao talking, but it seemed quiet and distant.

"We found him on the edge of the woods just East of here. He seemed in a bad way so we bought him back here. Isn't that right Aoshi?" He raised his eyebrow at her lack of detail, but nodded mutely anyway. She smiled widely and went on when no one spoke up. "So what's the deal? Why's he so beat up and stuff?" Kaoru turned her worried face to Misao for a moment, before looking back to a once more blank Kenshin, who was being guided back to ­

the floor by Sano. They all watched as Kenshin stared blankly before him, as if his eyes didn't register anything despite their being open.

"A guy came and attacked us. Said he knew Kenshin from Tomoe's time. He ran, telling Kenshin to meet him in Kyoto. Kenshin was going to go. They," She pointed an accusing finger at Megumi, Sano and Yahiko "Can tell you the rest."

Kaoru wasn't listening as Megumi told their story once again to the two ninja, and instead busied herself with brushing Kenshin's bangs from his eyes. He didn't seem to even notice her touch, and she bit her lip in concern. A thought struck her as she leant back and she turned in the silence to Misao and Aoshi, who were standing against the wall.

"What brings you two here anyway?" She asked, trying to sound bright, but had a feeling she'd failed miserably. Both Aoshi and Misao's gaze hardened as they turned to Kenshin. Kaoru followed their gaze to the void rurouni, and Kaoru tilted her head. Kenshin seemed to feel their combined gaze on him and looked up to Misao, as he still wasn't sure whether Aoshi was friend or foe through his fragmented memory, but Misao and he had always been on the same side from what he could decipher. His body and mind ached terribly, but he tried to hold onto her every word as she spoke so seriously.

"In Kyoto, there was a boy asking about Battosai. About Himura. We did a little research on him ourselves but found relatively little. He seems to be from way out in the countryside, and carries a katana, but that's all we managed to find. He was offering money to anyone who could tell him anything, and seemed adamant to find you, Himura. We tried throwing him off the scent, but a few days ago he disappeared from Kyoto, and headed towards Tokyo. We hoped we'd beat him here… But apparently not." She slammed her fist into her other hands to vent her frustration, and Kenshin looked at her hands with a confused expression. He longed to understand better – but it was just too much. He felt overwhelmed.

"I think Ken-san should get some more sleep… The drug may wear off a little afterwards. Kaoru-san, I think he'd sleep better with you there, so please go ahead and the rest of us will arrange everything else." Megumi spoke softly, as Kenshin had already started staring blankly at the opposite wall once more. Sano lifted him to his feet gently, and he jumped to his senses, spinning around and lashing out. Sano caught his fist easily. Kenshin fell back immediately, and Kaoru caught him from behind to prevent his weight falling on the one hand which Sano held. He lifted Kenshin from her arms and carried him silently back to their room, where Kaoru opened the shoji for him and Sano set him down in the futon. Kaoru waited at the door as Sano muttered an apology, and then hastily left. He paused in the doorframe, turning slightly.

"I'm real sorry, Jou-chan. I never meant…" Kaoru smiled appreciatively. She'd never known him to apologise before, and he only really went along with Megumi's plan, so she didn't hold it against him seriously. She just needed someone to blame.

"It's okay Sanosuke. Thanks for your help with everything." Her heartfelt thanks made him stumble slightly as he walked away, and he whistled loudly to cover it up, making Kaoru ­smile slightly. She shut the sliding door and lowered herself into the futon next to Kenshin, finding his open eyes slightly disconcerting. She pulled the cover up over his limp form, and heard him sigh. She looked up to see his eyes closed and smiled. She hoped he'd fallen asleep. She gasped as his arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her close, her other lying over her waist. She sighed softly as he pulled her body closer to his and felt his muscles relax slightly. She smiled and rubbed his arm absently, his expression softening into peace as he fell into a deep, much-needed sleep, but his arms never once released her through the rest of the long, cold night. And in her heart, she was thankful.


	4. Chapter 4: Begin to go Back

"He's what

"He's what?!" Misao yelled, shattering the peaceful silence with her high shriek.

"He's going to Kyoto, Misao. It'll be better if we travel with you two as well. There's no point in waiting." Misao had her mouth open, and was staring at Kaoru as if she was mad.

"Kaoru, I know Himura is like super-human and whatever, but have you really seen the guy? He doubt he even knows how to use a sword in this state, and if he did, then I seriously wonder if he would keep to his vow not to kill. I don't think it's a great idea to take him." Kaoru listened out of respect, shaking her head.

"No, Misao. He has to go to settle the score. Maybe on the way we can snap him back to himself. I'm sure that with all of us around him he won't need to fight, and especially won't need to kill. He won't even need to pick up a sword – bokken rather – if we're all there. I mean, look how powerful Aoshi and Sanosuke are." Misao couldn't help nodding. It was true. Himura would have the best protection if he left with all of them, but it was stupid. Surely there was a reason for their return to Kyoto.

"Kaoru, you know it could be a trap, right?" Misao had her voice lowered, and Kaoru stared at her, then bit her lip. She hadn't thought about it in all honesty.

"Sessha knows." They both looked to the door to see Kenshin standing tall, a hand on the shoji for support. Kaoru looked him over. He was as bandaged as ever, and his eyes were still looking confused, but they had a definite intensity that they had lacked the night before. He was standing without wavering, for now anyway, and his Kenki was radiating off him like an electric field. Misao, when she found her voice, spoke softly.

"But Himura, if you know it could be, and he did this much to you without a trap… then…" Kenshin nodded, and Misao didn't find it necessary to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, Misao-dono. This one will be fine." Kaoru silently rejoiced at the return of his usual speech habits, and Misao smiled too. Things seemed slightly more… normal. Kenshin walked past them to the pot boiling on the cooker, and lifted the lid. A thick black smoke quickly filled the room and both Misao and Kaoru screeched. Kenshin quickly pulled the burnt pot from the cooker and laughed as the two girls wafted smoke out the door. Kaoru immediately stopped and turned to face him, grinning from ear to ear at the sound. She so adored his laugh! Especially after all that had happened. "Perhaps you should let sessha cook, Kaoru, Misao-dono." Kaoru pouted.

"But Kenshin. You said you wanted to leave today and I was going to make rice balls for everyone!" Misao covered her mouth to hold in a twofold gasp of surprise. Kaoru turned to her questioningly.

"Uh… Well today is real soon…" Kaoru looked Misao over.

"And…" Kaoru had realised there was more to it than the short notice, and Misao blushed deeply.

"And maybe we should let Himura cook. I didn't realise you were making lunch for us too." Kaoru pursed her lips and chased Misao around the table.

"Misao! That was mean! My cooking's not-" She stopped and looked at the still smouldering cooking pot. "Okay, so maybe it is that bad. I'll go pack then, ne, Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled and nodded, turning to the door and disappearing with the bucket to get some more water from the well. Kaoru sighed and ran off to pack, leaving Misao to somehow clear the smoke.

After clearing the smoke via much wafting and jumping around, a very hot Misao dropped in on Yahiko to see him packing, and walked towards the room Aoshi had stayed in. She doubted that he's still be there, but it couldn't hurt to check. She knocked twice, and to her surprise Aoshi answered almost straight away.

"Come in, Misao." She slid open the shoji and stepped inside, barely even noticing the fact that he knew it was her. The first few times it had really unsettled her, but now she was used to it she realised how advantageous it was and wished she could do the same. She could only sense really powerful kenki when it was being thrown out deliberately. Aoshi was looking up to her questioningly, and she realised he was waiting for her to speak. She jumped slightly as she wracked her brain for something to say.

"Uh… Kenshin and Kaoru plan on leaving today." It was actually quite important, she realised. Aoshi simply nodded and turned back to his meditation.

"I know." Misao pouted behind him, but left the room to give him some privacy. She slid the shoji shut behind her and walked down the hall slowly, wondering what to do.

Sanosuke and Megumi were vying with Dr. Gensai for Megumi to get time off. Her patients meant a lot to her, but Kenshin also needed care every day and she knew that he would most likely sustain more injuries in Kyoto. Under Megumi's pleading and Sanosuke's glaring, they finally made Dr. Gensai relent, and Sanosuke left to pack while Megumi ran around the clinic collecting all the things she might need.

Misao walked straight into Sanosuke as he ran in, Megumi in his arms, and did a somersault over onto her feet. Sano grinned in silent admiration of her athleticism and set Megumi down on the step so she could remove her shoes.

"Sorry, Vixen. Wanted to make sure they wouldn't be leaving without me again." Megumi laughed and slapped him half-heartedly over the head. He feigned pain, and then looked up as Kenshin rounded the corner. He noticed that Kenshin looked thoroughly disgruntled, and wondered why. That is, until he saw Kaoru round the corner behind him carrying their bag in one hand and Kenji in the other. Sanosuke laughed, but a glare from Kenshin made him silence almost immediately. He knew when to hold his tongue. Yahiko was leaning against the gate post with his bag already slung over his shoulder. It seemed like everyone was there, except Aoshi. Seeing Kenshin's questioning gaze, she quickly slipped her shoes on.

"Aoshi-sama went ahead to check that the roads are clear." They all nodded and Kenshin disappeared for a moment, only to reappear holding several packages of rice balls. He handed two to Misao, one for Aoshi, two to Sano, as he was carrying Megumi's luggage as well. He looked to Kaoru, who shook her head, and he sighed, handing two over without a fight. However, as she struggled to put them in the bag, Kenshin took Kenji from her arm and held him instead. Sano noted the dangerous sway that Kenshin quickly hid by taking a step towards the door. He was into his shoes and at the gate, giving Yahiko's rice balls to him, before the others had even turned around. Sano grinned.

"Yep. That's Kenshin alright." They all smiled, and swung their baggage over their shoulders as Kaoru locked up the dojo.

On their way through town, Kaoru dropped the key off at the Akabeko so Tsubame and Tai could look after it for them as they'd promised. She bid them a fond farewell and disappeared into the crowds, heading towards the station. Kenshin had ferociously objected to the idea of the train, as if something happened it would mean that innocents would be trapped, but was persuaded into it when Kaoru threatened to carry Kenji all the way into Kyoto. Kenji had been sitting placidly on his dad's hip for the whole journey thus far, and had made no attempt to pull his dad's hair or even speak to him. Kenji seemed to appreciate the fact that his daddy wasn't quite okay to talk. And since the scene in the dojo, Kenji had found a respect for his father that he didn't know he had.

Finally, as they all sat down on the train, Kenji spoke up.

"Papa. Why are we going to Kyoto? We aren't going to see that man are we?" He was speaking quietly, and Kenshin realised he didn't want the others to hear.

"We are, Kenji, but don't worry. Sessha won't let him near you." There was a very obvious level of passion in Kenshin's words, and it seemed to sooth Kenji slightly.  
"But Papa, it wasn't me I was worried about…" Kenshin looked down into the sapphire eyes of his son, and sighed.

"There is no need to worry about this one, Kenji. Sessha will be fine as long as he has everyone here." Kenji, seemingly content, snuggled back into Kenshin's gi and closed his eyes, succumbing to the warmth radiating from his father's bandaged chest.

"Okay. But Papa?" Kenshin looked down at the top of Kenji's head.

"Yes, Kenji?" Kenshin felt Kenji's small arms wrap around his chest in a tight hug.

"We'll all be here always, Papa. You just make sure you are. I'd… I'd miss you… If you weren't here…" Kenshin felt a wetness on his chest and realised with no small amount of surprise Kenji was crying. He had shown little affection to Kenshin up until then, that much Kenshin did know. His thoughts weren't as bad as the day before, but they were still scattered and occasionally unreadable. However, due to the short time Kenji had been in their lives, it was relatively easy to get the gist of their history. Kenji did not like his Papa. And yet here he was, giving Kenshin his love readily. He looked up and smiled to himself, patting Kenji's back gently.

"I'd miss you too, Kenji, that I would."


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey

Kenshin was jolted awake as a hand lingered on his shoulder. He had to fight the urge to make a noise of surprise, but managed to keep silent. He looked up to see Kaoru, holding out the rice balls he had made for their lunch. Kenshin shifted, and Kenji woke up, rubbing his eyes slowly. Kenshin smiled, but was angry at himself for falling asleep. What if something happened?

"Kenshin?" He looked up again to see Kaoru holding out a single rice ball to Kenji, and smiled.

"Sorry Kaoru-dono. This one's mind was elsewhere." Kaoru nodded but took her seat beside them again, munching on her own rice ball as she handed the third to Kenshin. He took a dainty bite and had to force himself to swallow. He really didn't feel hungry at all.

"Ne, Kenshin?" He looked across at her and smiled at the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru looked at her rice ball with an awkward intensity.

"Kenshin, please stop using the honorific. You didn't use it before…" Kenshin blinked in surprise. He hadn't even realised that he'd slipped back into his old habit. In fact he'd barely realised it was an old habit.

"Of course, Kaoru-do. I mean, of course, Kaoru." Kaoru positively beamed at him, and he smiled, the two sharing a brief but heartfelt kiss. Kenshin took another bite of his rice ball and realised that it was suddenly a lot easier to eat. He finished it quickly, and watched as Kaoru opened their second pouch. Again she handed one to Kenji first, then to Kenshin and then ate one herself. When she finished her own, she folded the pouched away and looked across Kenshin and Kenji to the countryside whooshing past. She really didn't know if they were doing the right thing or not, but she knew they couldn't put it off. She didn't know exactly what they were going to do when they reached Kyoto, but she had a feeling Kenshin knew.

Soon after the train chugged slowly into the station, and the Kenshingumi all stood on the platform. Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Misao and Yahiko were on expert guard, and Kaoru smiled as she led Kenji by the hand towards the Aoiya. Misao left the group to run ahead and fill Okina and the other Oniwabanshu in on the news. Kenji seemed quite happy to skip along beside his mother, who had finally relented and allowed Kenshin to carry their bag. She felt a spike of anxiety as she looked over the familiar streets of Kyoto. Why did everything bad happen here? She would have been more than happy to never set foot there again. Just as she considered moving closer to Kenshin, she realised they were on the street of the Aoiya. She sighed silently to herself and then moved closer to Kenshin to speak with him.

"Kenshin? Are we going to look for him today?" Kenshin shook his head, not saying a word. Kaoru realised that small beads of sweat were dripping down his face, and his steps weren't quite as steady as they should have been. She nodded and said no more. She knew he just needed to get home and rest for now. They'd probably talk about it later. Misao, Okina and the other Oniwabanshu met them at the entrance, and after a relatively short greeting, they parted ways to their separate rooms. Kaoru noticed, with a little amusement, that Sano crept into Megumi's room behind her, and she didn't seem to object. She was about to point it out to Kenshin, but realised he wouldn't usually care for the information, let alone now. So instead she simply sat beside him, leaving Kenji with a spinning top on the floor, and took his hand. He smiled at her, and she kissed him softly before pressing him back into the futon.

"Rest now, Kenshin. We can talk later. You have to keep up your strength." Kenshin wanted to argue, but his eyes were all too willing to close. He didn't even have time to fight the urge for sleep as it drifted over him in a smothering blanket.

Kaoru and Kenji migrated to the kitchen to leave Kenshin to rest, and after being forbidden to help out, they sat at the table. Kenji was quite happily occupied by the top, and laughed every 

time he got it to spin over onto its top. They were soon joined by Yahiko, Sano and Megumi, and then Misao and Okina. Even Aoshi made an appearance. They all sat in silence for a long while, sipping their tea, when Kenshin came into the room. Omasu quickly made him a seat between Kaoru and Yahiko, and set a cup of tea in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment, then took a sip and smiled.

"This one thanks you, Omasu-dono." She smiled and left to do some more cooking for the other guests. There was another short silence, broken only by the sound of knife of board and water boiling. Kenshin took another sip of tea, and then set the cup down. "This one believes he will be waiting at Tomoe's grave. However, this one does not wish to defile that graveyard where nothing changes. For that reason this one has decided to meet with the boy alone," He was interrupted by a mass of objections, but silence fell as he raised his hand. "And persuade him to relocate, if not stop it altogether." There was another silence.

"But Kenshin, what if he doesn't listen?" Kaoru was voicing the common thought.

"Well, this one believes there is reason in him yet. And if it is a trap, then you know where this one is and may come shortly after." A barrage of objections were raised, and even Aoshi stated a disagreement. After much arguing and heated debate, a lot of which Kenshin himself stayed out of, they decided that they would all go to the graveyard, but that only Kenshin and Kaoru would go in. Kenshin had objected strongly, of course, but was quickly overruled, and the meeting was adjourned. Kenshin was bodily dragged back into his room and set into the bed by Kaoru's strong hands. He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes. He hated having to rely on everyone so heavily, but it was at times like this that he really appreciated their help and friendship. And none was more appreciated than that of his wife. Kaoru smiled as she settled next to Kenshin, and Kenji nuzzled on her other side. Once again Kenshin was overrun by sleep, and Kaoru noticed the smile on his beautiful features as he fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepless Nights

"Oi, Jou-chan!" Sanosuke's voice sounded from the other side of the door, and Kaoru rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm?" She questioned, but turned over regardless. The door slid open and a heavy object promptly collided with her covered head. Sitting bolt upright, Kaoru leapt out of bed and attacked Sanosuke with a few well aimed punches. With a big lump on his head, Sanosuke turned towards the kitchens.

"You're welcome Jou-chan." Kaoru blinked as he turned the corner out of sight and looked around the room. Kenshin wasn't there, and neither was Kenji. She quickly dressed, sparing only a little thought for her gi, but settling with the familiar kimono instead. She ran down the halls and stairs and was soon standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Shoving it open, she sighed in relief to se everyone sitting around the table – Kenshin and Kenji included. She noticed with a small amount of surprise that Kenji was sitting on his father's lap. She smiled as Kenshin pushed a cup of tea to the space beside him. She took the seat and sipped the warm tea.

"You should have woken me." Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, but he only smiled.

"Papa said you looked to pretty to be disturbed." Kenji said loudly – and Kenshin blushed. Kaoru, a little red herself, smiled down to Kenji and patted his head.

"Morning Kenji! Did papa wake you up this morning?" Kenji looked up to Kenshin.

"No mama. Papa was gone when I woke up." Kaoru looked up to Kenshin suspiciously. Their son had a terrible habit of early morning waking. She thought he had inherited that annoying habit of Kenshin's that let him sleep for only half an hour and be fine the next day.

"And what time did you wake up this morning then, Kenji?" Kaoru asked innocently, but a glance across to Kenshin's clenched hand told her she was right to ask.

"I woke up at 8 today mama! I was a good boy!" Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. She knew he was lying. He'd never once woken up that late, but why wouldn't he tell her?

"Oh, good boy Kenji. Let's make this a habit shall we?" Kenji groaned, but Kaoru ignored him to finish her tea. "When are we leaving?" Kaoru asked, looking up to Kenshin. He met her gaze for a moment, and then looked down to the table.

"It is not necessary to leave until nightfall." All around the table, there was silence. All eyes were on Kenshin, and that told Kaoru that the others hadn't been told this earlier. That confirmed it. He'd been out that morning. He'd met with the boy.

"Kenshin… You went to the graveyard alone, didn't you?" Kenshin's eyes shadowed over, and Kenji looked up to him. "Why? What would it possibly have accomplished more than taking one of us with you?!"

"Jou-chan…"

"What if you'd been hurt anymore?!"

"Kaoru-san…"

"What if you'd been seriously wounded, Kenshin?"

"Busu!"

"What if he wasn't satisfied and came after everyone here anyway?!"

"Mama!" She stopped, looking down to Kenji. He had climbed off his father's legs and was standing in front of him as if to protect him from her. Looking around, she realised that everyone else was on their feet. She looked back to Kenshin. She didn't think she'd said too much – it was all true! "Mama. Papa didn't go out alone last night." Kenji said stubbornly, and Kaoru looked at him incredulously.

"Of course he didn't! You went too, didn't you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at Sanosuke.

"Oi, Jou-chan… Would you quit pointing that finger and listen?" Kaoru, however, had no intention of stopping until someone had told her the truth.

"I suppose everyone here was a part of this except me?!"

"That's enough, Mama!" The angry tone of Kenji's voice made Kaoru looked down at him in disbelief. It wasn't merely a child's tantrum, but a proper, righteous anger that left her in silence. "Papa was with the man from before, mama." Kaoru's eyes fell instantly on Kenshin again, her rage renewed.

"So you did go to see him!" She was about to go on when Kenji grabbed her sleeve.

"No Mama! Papa never left the room."

"Jou-chan. He came here." Kaoru's mouth dropped open. Her gaze moved instinctively over Kenshin's body. No new injuries. With her rage evaporated, she looked over everyone's faces once more. They were all sitting down in silence, grave expressions on their features.

"Kenshin?" She asked, looking to her husband for confirmation.

"Sano speaks the truth." He said, never looking up. He did, however, put a hand on Kenji's shoulder to make him sit back down. Kenshin's silence made Kaoru all the more edgy, and he seemed to make no effort to tell her what had happened. In the absence of an explanation from Kenshin, she turned to Sanosuke, but he shook his head. She looked to Yahiko – another shake of the head. The pattern was repeated until she came back to Kenshin, who wouldn't even meet her gaze. Kenji, however, seemed to be waiting for her to ask him. Sighing, she looked down to him. Without even having to ask, Kenji spoke.

"That man from home came to our window last night. He tried to get papa to go, but papa said he wouldn't. He said he wanted to wait until morning. The man said he wouldn't wait, that he preferred the dark. He said he'd…" Kenji stopped, and Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin's hand on his head. Kenji swallowed, and spoke again. "Papa has agreed to meet him tonight. Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao and older brother can go, but you can't. I can't." Kaoru looked up to Kenshin for confirmation, missing the tears on Kenji's cheeks.

"Is this true, Kenshin?" A nod told her it was.

"Jou-chan. Aoshi and Misao have agreed to stay here with you." Kaoru gaped at Sanosuke in disbelief.

"Sano! You can't expect me to stay! When have I ever had to do that? I'd follow anyway!" She looked around for help, but even Yahiko and Megumi were silent, not meeting her gaze. Her eyes fell to Yahiko's side. She had thought something seemed off. He wasn't wearing the Sakabato?

"Finally noticed huh, Busu?" He asked, and Kaoru realised that beneath his gi was a bandage over his chest. "Yeah…" Yahiko sighed "He took it." Kaoru blinked back her shock.

"How?" She managed to stutter, and Yahiko shook his head.

"I didn't give it over willingly, if that's what you mean." He said dryly, and Kaoru could only stare at him in wonder. She knew how strong he was. He was basically a legend already… And yet, so easily?

"Kaoru. You must remain here with Kenji under Aoshi and Misao-dono's care." Kenshin said, getting to his feet. He met her gaze head on when she looked up to him, and she saw that he had in fact been injured. A small but vivid bruise coloured his forehead, and Kaoru could only assume that it was from the hilt of a sword.

"But…" She tried to argue, but the severity of the situation was becoming clear. He must have gone to Kenshin's window to get him to fight. Once refused, he must have somehow fought Kenshin and got to Yahiko? But why hadn't Kenshin protected Yahiko? He eyes turned once again to Yahiko, who turned his gaze to the floor. In his place, Sano spoke up.

"He passed Kenshin, Jou-chan. He went to Yahiko directly for the sword." Kenshin's fists clenched at his sides, and from them a small drip of blood landed on the floor at Kenji's back. Kaoru looked up to Kenshin, but words failed her. He was angry, but not at anyone else. He was angry at himself. He turned on his heel, eyes downcast once again.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru called half-heartedly, but he didn't stop. His words carried down the steps behind him.

"Wait here, Kaoru. I need some air."

"Ken… Shin…" There was a long silence after Kenshin left, and Kaoru felt it would kill her if it wasn't broken, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kenshin had been put in an impossible position. What else could she do but obey?


	7. Chapter 7: Admiration

_I'm so so sorry for the huge delay in this fic! But here's an update! Shocking isn't it? I hope you can forgive me for the long wait!_

* * *

Kaoru, after finishing her tea half-heartedly, had returned to their room with Kenji. Waiting for Kenshin to return, she turned her mind to the events that had taken place. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Kenji sitting staring at the still spinning top, and then picked it up and span it again. Satisfied, she thought back.

A man had come demanding revenge, and had seriously hurt Kenshin… He'd told him to come back to Kyoto, which he'd done. Now he'd gone out of his way to not only beat Kenshin down again, but take the sakabatou from Yahiko and hurt him in the process. She couldn't help but be curious about the threat that had been used to make Kenshin leave Kaoru at the Aoiya. He'd promised since Enishi that he wouldn't leave her again. Turning to their son, Kaoru coughed gently, and he looked up.

"Kenji. What did the man say this morning? Do you remember what happened?" Kaoru asked.

"I remember mama. He said that he needed to borrow the older brother Yahiko's sakabatou to teach papa a lesson. When he came in through the window, he tried to attack you." Kaoru couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Kenji was talking evenly despite the incredible severity of the situation. She wondered if Kenshin had been like Kenji when he was younger… Whether he had been Kenji's age when he'd started learning the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Kenji had stopped at her gasp, as if waiting for her to speak.

"Sorry Kenji, go on."

"Papa protected you with his bokken, but that man hit papa in the head. He was real quiet about it all, and once he checked that papa wasn't going to get up again, he walked out the door. I could hear older brother Yahiko fighting… But I couldn't move. I was so scared, Mama…" Kenji said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's alright Kenji… It's alright now. Papa will protect you. He'll protect us both." Kaoru said, gathering her son in her arms and hugging him close.

"Papa can't beat him, Mama." Kenji cried from beneath her arms.

"Hush now. Before you were born, your Papa was the best fighter in Japan. He's lost his style since then, but he is still an amazing fighter. He won't give up." Kaoru said adamantly.

"Kaoru's right, Kenji." Yahiko said, sliding their shoji open and standing in the doorway.

"See Kenji? Papa will protect us." Kaoru smiled, releasing Kenji from the tight hug to hold his shoulders.

"And Kenji?" Yahiko said, turning his back on them.

"What?" Kenji asked, rubbing away his tears.

"Your Papa, Kenshin, always wins. That is true now, and will continue to be true." Yahiko said firmly, waving one hand as he descended the stairs. Kaoru and Kenji were left staring after him. Kaoru smiled, turning her gaze back to her son.

"Yahiko's right, Kenji. Your Papa may not have won the fights with this guy yet, but he will finish this whole thing and come out on top. He always did, and always will."

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short! Do you notice the quote from Yahiko at the end there is from the manga? (Book 27, Page 83)I thought it was appropriate ^^_

_I hope to get the next chapter up within the week for sure! (Promises promises :P) _

_AN: I fixed the Kenshin/Papa thing. Thanks to Kenshin's Soul for pointing it out ^^_


End file.
